


Black Fog

by TheEightKnot



Category: Faded - Alan Walker (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEightKnot/pseuds/TheEightKnot
Summary: Beth pudo haberse ido esa noche y no meterse en una pelea innecesaria, por salir a defender a un completo desconocido, pero no lo hizo.Oliver pudo haber dejado pasar lo ocurrió esa noche que la joven castaña lo salvó repentinamente, pero no pudo olvidarlo así sin más.-Si crees que te lastimaras date la vuelta - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ella.A veces actuamos sin pensar y ambos jóvenes castaños estaban a punto de conocer las consecuencias de sus incomprendidos impulsos.





	Black Fog

##  PRÓLOGO

 

Todo se ve rojo. Como siempre. Para Beth, todo se ve rojo. Pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestra manera de ver el entorno que nos rodea y para la castaña de grandes ojos marrones, el mundo siempre luce del mismo color, especialmente en momentos como este, en donde su cabeza está volviendo a hacerle una mala broma, trayendo a su mente esos recuerdos tan tormentosos que mantienen vivo su insomnio.  _Un respiro._ Solamente ruega eso, en sus adentros. Implora un insignificante minuto, antes de dejar que el mar de los pensamientos, termine por ahogarla de una vez. 

  

-Así que ... - Empezar diciendo el chico rubio, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Te voy a decir la razón de tu arrepentimiento o Tengo que deducir por la cara que traes? - La pregunta sonó, pero ella no sabía que esa era la forma en la que el rubio acostumbraba a usar a la hora de la consulta y el caer más allá de su intento, Beth sabía que su intención era darle una tarta, para que te atreviera Lo que sí estaba sucediendo, pero eso solo provocó que se implante en ella. 

  

 _¿Había sido una buena idea llamarlo? Quizás haya sido una decisión muy acertada. Tal vez podría haber solucionado esto solo y no tener que llegar a este punto._  

 

Esta es la razón, porque ha sido útil para el teléfono y marcar su número para pedirle que viniera a verla, solo poder Ser una mala señal. 

  

-¿Alguna vez tiene sentido que no sabes quién eres? - La pregunta fue casi inaudible, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se escuche - Todos tenemos una imagen de ti y tú tienes una imagen del resto. Al igual que ellos tienen una imagen de sí mismos, mientras que tú tienes tu propia imagen de ti, pero ... ¿Qué pasa cuando esa imagen se ve y haces tú mayor esfuerzo para volver a unir los trozos del rompecabezas, pero en más que intentes, no encajan? Quiero creer que encontré la forma de unirlas de nuevo, pero el juego solo es más fácil y más difícil. más difícil? - Se dio un vistazo por primera vez en la noche. Buscó una respuesta en su mirada y el rubio buscó desesperadamente una respuesta que le dio, pero las palabras no salieron y eso fue algo muy frustrante para el chico. Porque no quiero ayudar a cesar todos esos sentimientos pesados, ¿Qué nos impidieron avanzar, pero no sabíamos cómo y qué pasaba cuando una mano fría sobre la suya? No te agobies por no saber qué decir, Will. No te he llamado precisamente para que me aconsejaras. 

  

-Así que detuvo de golpe la lluvia de respuestas que estaba ideando en su cabeza - ¿Ah no? 

  

-Ella se limitó a negar - Solo quiero que me escuches, no es necesario que diga nada, solo quiero desahogarme. Necesito desahogarme ¿Crees poder ayudarme con eso? - Asintió - Bien, en ese caso creo que tendremos que regresar dos noches atrás ...  

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de proseguir cabe aclarar que esto no es un fanfic. Tanto los personajes como las historia son creación mía y la canción "Faded" fue mi inspiración para iniciarla. Habiendo dicho esto, espero que disfruten la historia, tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Si veo que les gusta subiré el primer capitulo.
> 
> The Eight Knot se despide, hasta la próxima nota.


End file.
